


Red Roses On A Friday Night

by ravenclaw_ramblings



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Barneston, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre-Canon, Prom, Prompt Fic, Roses, Short & Sweet, They're just so wholesome, and I love them with all my heart, starkid writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaw_ramblings/pseuds/ravenclaw_ramblings
Summary: Tom takes Becky to the prom- and its every bit as perfect as she hoped.Inspired by the prompt 'rose' on the Starkid Writes discord server.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Red Roses On A Friday Night

Rebecca Barnes sat nervously in the living room. Her foot was tapping, and her hands were constantly moving to fix imaginary problems with her perfectly curled hair. This was it. The night she'd been waiting for. It was finally here, and now-

_Knock, knock, knock_. 

An anxious knock on the door caught her attention, followed by another, then a third. She stood up and went to answer it, stopping only to look in the mirror that hung on the corridor wall. With a smile, she pulled open the door.

And there he was. Tom Houston, standing at her doorstep in a tuxedo, his hair styled, and a grin covering his face.

"Tom! You look great!" Becky was the first to speak, breaking the mesmerised silence from both of them. "I mean, you actually brushed your hair for once," she joked.

"Only this once, babe. Don't expect it again," he replied. "But you look incredible, Becks," he added, taking in the dark blue dress his girlfriend wore, along with the matched accessories and makeup. Becky blushed, and gently kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Well, are you ready to go?" he asked, offering his hand to her. With a nod, she took it, closing the door as he led her down the driveway.

"Nice car, Tom. Where'd that come come from?"

"It's my dad's, so I have to be pretty careful, or I won't be allowed out of the house for a month!" The two of them laughed together as they reached the car. "Wait!" Tom stopped and turned away, opening the car door before closing it again. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Becky asked almost cautiously, unsure of what to expect from Tom. Her doubts were instantly erased as he turned back to face her.

Becky gasped. Tom's eyes met her own as he offered her a single red rose.

"Tom, it's- it's beautiful. Thank you." She took the rose and kissed him.

"Hey, hey! Don't you go getting all emotional on me, Becks! We're not even in the car yet!"

They both smiled.

This would be a Friday night to remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is! This is my first time writing a fic from a prompt, so it's not great, maybe a bit short, but I really hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
